


(Fanart) One For You...

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Kirk teaches Spock about Trick or Treating





	(Fanart) One For You...

  



End file.
